Dangerous Deceptions!
by miforever29
Summary: When Hikari Yuuichirou recovers his father’s lost research, everyone is overjoyed. That is until it’s stolen. It’s now up to Netto and Rockman to recover it before the theif unleashes it upon the world. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi there everyone! I'm mi and this is my first fanfic ever! Yay! (_dances)_

_(receives weird looks from everyone)_ Ouch, tough crowd… /

Well I've only seen up to the end of Axess (dubbed version too : P) and read the first volume of the manga. I have read some info on the later three series but I'm not gonna pretend I know anything of worth (_hehe)_ I have heard a bit about Netto and Saito being twins and their link so that'll make an appearance in later chapters. Actually this chapter is a little short for my liking, the reason why is pretty obvious if you read it (_giggles nervously)._

Please take the time to read and review, and no flames, because I'm heat sensitive! TT

**Summary:** When Dr Hikari recovers his father's lost research, everyone is overjoyed. That is until it's stolen. It's now up to Netto and Rockman to recover it before the stealer unleashes it on the world. Plz R&R (1st fic).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rockman or Megaman, Capcom does! So keep the scary peoples in suits away from me! trembles

**Dangerous Deceptions!**

Chapter 1 

Hikari Netto decided to take a detour on his way home from a hard day at school. Coming to the park, he sat down on the swing and stared morosely at his feet, swinging a leg, kicking up dust with his shoes.

"Netto-kun, what's wrong?" Rockman asked worriedly.

Netto remained silent.

"Netto-kun?"

"It's nothing… I dunno, I feel as if I've missed something important…" Rockman looked up into his Net OP's face and then, he knew.

"There's nothing you could have done, Netto-kun."

"But-"

"No, Netto, you know I'm right. No matter how much you want it, you can't undo what's already been done. You can only look forward and hope for the best."

Netto sighed dejectedly and got to his feet. "I guess so… It's just, I tried and I-"

"Papa decided all on his own to go, and I'm sure he'll be back before long," Rockman said brightly.

Netto nodded silently.

"Come on, cheer up Netto-kun." He paused and looked at the downcast form of his best friend. "Hey, I know!" he said excitedly. "We can stop at the arcade before we go home and have a few Netbattles! What do you say, Netto-kun?" Netto's face lit up at that.

"Sure, why not. Great idea Rock!" Clasping his rollerblades on, he tore off up the road.

Meanwhile, Hikari-hakase had traveled to Amerope in the hopes of recovering a highly prized piece of data on the nature of the net and it's capacities from when his father, Hikari Tadashi helped develop the first semblance of the Cybernetwork over 50 years ago. And now after a lot of laborious hours of negotiations, he finally had the information that had been missing since the completion of his father's first project. To say that this was exciting would be an understatement; this could be the biggest rediscovery of the century!

Or the biggest disaster…

---------------------------------------------

Netto had really set the pace that afternoon in the arcade. He accepted every challenge thrown at him and defeated everyone with ease. Rockman had worried that Netto's missing of Papa would overwhelm him. It had been the longest time that their father had been out of touch.

_I suppose the artifact that he's retrieving must be extremely valuable!_ Rockman mused as he dodged the NetNavi's sword and charged his Rockbuster. But before he could fire, the Navi was impaled from behind. The opposing Net OP Plugged Out his Navi before any further damage could be done and stormed out of the arcade, muttering about 'dirty play'.

"Who are you!" demanded Netto.

"Me? I'm surprised that you've not heard of me," the Navi replied callously. "Call me-"

---------------------------------------------

**End Notes:** So what do you think? Have I perked your interests? If you want me to continue, please review! No Flames please. I may not be able to post the next chapter right away, seeing as Uni starts up again next week. I will try my best to get it done though!

Also if anyone has a good name for an evil navi, please suggest one. Part of the reason this chapter is so short is that I couldn't think of a name… (_blushes furiously)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well here's Chapter 2. And firstly I'd like to thank Rose Kitsune.EXE, who came up with a name for the evil navi (and is at the moment, my only reviewer). I really had fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy reading it.

I would really appreciate it if people who read this ACTUALLY REVIEW! _(pantpant) _No flamers but constructive criticism is appreciated. _(grins)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rockman or Megaman, Capcom does! So keep the scary peoples in suits away from me! _(trembles)_

**Dangerous Deceptions!**

Chapter 2

Yuuichirou looked in amazement at the disk that was laid before him. To think it was all here in this tiny, shinny and ancient disk.

"Is all the data present?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes, very much so, but I'm sure you would like to see for yourself," the broker said, flashing him her trademark dazzling smile. With a flick of her wrist, she summoned her assistant, who was carrying a laptop with a strange modification attached. He placed it gently on the table and step back, appearing to melt into the shadows.

"As you can see, it requires this special drive to upload the disk," she said, gesticulating to the CD drive before them. "It is also important to note that while we were able to verify the data was there and present, the disk had a fail-safe program installed, which automatically encrypted the files we were looking at and then any subsequent files after that. We, unfortunately, have been unable to decrypt the files, but there are some lower level files that we are viewing now. That is why we believe that you, Hikari-hakase, are the best candidate to obtain this disk."

"Didn't the Ameropian government want this as well, Mika-san?" Yuuichirou asked, a frown crossing his features momentarily.

Mika let out a long-suffering sigh. "Yes, they did. And they were extremely forceful in their attempts to obtain it. They even had Intelligence try to steal it."

"I can understand them wanting this, so it doesn't really surprise me," Yuuichirou muttered as he continued to scan the data before him.

"We believe that since it's you that wants it, Hikari-hakase, then you should have it. Hikari Tadashi was well respected and you, being his son and a scientist within a similar field, deserve this more than the bureaucratic idiots at Intelligence."

Yuuichirou nodded as he ejected the disk and shut the laptop. "Well it has been an honour dealing with you, Mika-san. I thank you for your kindness and cooperation." He got to his feet.

"No, Hikari-hakase. It has been an honour working with you. I hope your research into this matter is successful," she said proudly, offering out her hand. "Until next time, sir."

Smiling, he accepted her handshake.

--------------------------------------

"Call me Duskman," the Navi sneered.

"Duskman," Netto growled.

The navi before them was about a foot taller than Rockman. His body suit was navy blue; his chest armour a dark green, almost black, as were his gloves and boots. The armour was sharp and angular, overhanging his shoulders slightly. His helmet was similar to his armour, triangular ridges running from the top of his head and from both ears to form a point at the back. It also possessed that almost-black green tone, the edges rimmed with navy blue. Middle length straight hair protruded from under his helmet, gold in colour. His emblem was black, with a golden semi-circle resembling a setting sun, which waspositioned in the middle. Black eyes narrowed malevolently as he raised his purple blade threateningly.

_/Netto-kun, I don't like this/_ Rockman warned him. _/He's different from other navis somehow…/_

_/Different/_ Netto sent, frowning slightly.

_/Yes, and his energy levels are off the charts./_ he said, sounding a little nervous.

_/Don't worry. We can take em, Nii-san./_ Netto said reassuringly. _'I hope,'_ he thought to himself.

Rockman wasn't fooled. Their link allowed him to sense the apprehension that was pouring off of Netto, despite his efforts to hide it. But he nodded in agreement none the less.

Duskman was becoming increasingly annoyed at the sudden silence from the NetNavi and Human before him. He did not like to be ignored.

"Fissure!" he shouted, thrusting his sword into the ground. What resulted was a chain reaction causing numerous cracks as the panels disintegrated by the force of Duskman's attack. The destruction headed in a path directly for Rockman.

"Dash Condor, Battle chip, Slot In!" yelled Netto. " Elec sword, Battle Chip, Slot In!"

Rockman jumped up onto the Dash Condor and sped towards Duskman, his sword forming as he leapt into the air, slashing downwards. Duskman dodged to his left, just barely avoiding the blade as it slammed into the panels where he was standing. Rockman then sent a backhanded slash towards him. Duskman howled in pain, clutching his upper arm, data steadily streaming from under his fingers.

"Nice work Rockman! Take that!" Netto crowed, a look of triumph on his face. The look faded away when he realised that the other Navi was laughing.

_/This Navi has a screw loose./_ he thought irritably.

_/You can say that again./_ Rockman thought back. Aloud he said, "Let's finish this Netto!"

"Right!"

"You, defeat me? Now that's a laugh!" Duskman sneered.

"You won't be laughing for long," Netto said, smirking. "Cyber Sword, Battle Chip, Slot In!" Rockman held his right arm diagonally in front of him as it formed the sword. "Wide Sword, Battle Chip, Slot In!" The blue navi swept his arms out, receiving the second sword on his left. "Long Sword, Battle Chip, Slot In!" Rockman then swept his arms up in a smooth motion, forming the bright energy that was the Program Advance.

"Dream Sword!" yelled the twins together, Rockman releasing the energy in one smooth motion directly at Duskman.

--------------------------------------

An alarm jangled loudly from the red PET, alerting the holder of the incoming message.

"Enzan-sama, it's a message from SciLabs," came a whispered voice from the device.

"Now?" whispered back a boy with blue eyes and white and black hair. "Don't they realise I'm in a very important meeting right now?"

The voice ignored this, continuing on. "It's marked as Urgent, Enzan-sama." The young boy sighed, and got to his feet.

"I'm very sorry ladies and gentlemen, but something has come up. I trust I will be informed of any arising issues and the courses of action that are to be taken after the meeting?"

"Of course, Enzan-sama," one of the board ladies replied. With a nod he turned and left the room, closing the door quietly and heading a little down the hall. Once out of earshot of the boardroom, he grabbed his PET and held it up to his face.

"Okay Blues," he said, directing his voice to a Navi with red armour, his eyes hidden behind a visor. The Navi gave a curt nod, and opened the link.

A man in a lab coat and shades appeared on screen.

"Meijin, what's wrong?" Enzan asked, a frown on his face.

"Enzan-san, there's a Navi causing problems on the net. We've tracked its location and found it in the arcade. I want you to get down there and deal with it."

"Understood," he said nodding. He was about to end the call, but was interrupted.

"Enzan-san, please be careful," Enzan raised an eyebrow at this. "This Navi's energy levels are abnormally high."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, terminating the call.

--------------------------------------

"Dream Sword!"

Duskman stared in disbelief as the Program Advance came barrelling towards him, tearing up panels, disintegrating them into mere junk data. He knew that he couldn't dodge, but that didn't stop him from trying. He screamed in agony as the blinding energy ripped through his data. The pain was almost enough to block out sensible thought.

"Way to go Rockman!" Netto yelled excitedly, pumping his fist in triumph.

"Netto-kun…"

"What?" Netto said, feeling his excitement fade away as his twin's apprehension flooded through the link.

"I don't think that this is over," Rockman said worriedly.

"How right you are," a voice whispered in his ear. Rockman jumped in surprise and looked around. Duskman was right next to him, his entire left side streaming data, a look of contempt and disgust mingling on his face. But it was Duskman's eyes that truly scared Rockman; cold and full of malice. He moved to leap away.

"Too slow!" Duskman sneered, lunging forward, knocking Rockman off his feet.

"Rockman!" Netto cried.

Rockman fought under the grip of the deranged Navi, but was unable to break free. Duskman smirked and reached down, grasping the emblem on Rockman's chest with his remaining hand.

Rockman started to feel strange sensation. Glancing down he noticed a glowing light that seemed to be passing from his emblem into Duskman's hand. Then realisation kicked in and he struggled vainly trying desperately to get away.

Netto fell to his knees, his PET falling from his slack grip to the floor with a clatter.

_/Netto-kun…/_ Rockman sent weakly.

_/Saito Nii-san… I'm so tired./_

_/Netto-kun, you've got to stay awake/_ Rockman yelled mentally, panicking.

Netto slumped to the floor, unable to sit up anymore. _/I can't…/_

_/NETTO-KUN/_

--------------------------------------

**End Notes:** You see that button on the bottom left that says "Submit Review"? Please click it and leave a comment. No Flamers please!

Also the next Chapter could take a while, what with Uni just started again and the fact I'm moving out of home. I will try to get it done soon. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay. What with moving out and Uni work (not to mention I had a bit of a writer's block), I had to get my priorities straight… but I think I'll be alright now. Hope you enjoy the latest instalment : P

**Disclaimer:** Rockman is not owned by me, Capcom owns. The End.

**Dangerous Deceptions!**

Chapter 3

Enzan rushed into the arcade five minutes later, and headed straight for the net battling arena. About 3 meters away he caught site of a blue PET beside a slack hand and a familiar mop of brown hair.

"Netto!" Running forward, he took in the enormity of the situation before him. Netto lay sprawled on the floor, eyes fluttering as he tried to stay conscious. He was extremely pale; beads of sweat lingering on his face.

"Netto, are you okay?" Enzan asked, crouching down beside him.

"Help Rock…man," he whispered. Enzan paled at how weak he sounded. Just what did that Navi do to them? He glanced down at his PET, looking at a scene that almost mirrored the one before him.

"Blues, go ahead and take Rockman to SciLabs. I'll get Netto to hospital," Enzan said tensely.

"Hai Enzan-sama," he acknowledged as he lifted the blue navi into his arms. They vanished in a cloud of pixels.

Enzan crouched down next his fellow Net Savior, grabbing the younger boy's arm and pulling it over his shoulders. He then placed his other arm around the brunette's waist and hoisted him to his feet. They slowly made their way back to the limo. Netto attempted to walk alongside him, but was too weak to do even that. Fear gripped Enzan's heart in its iron grip. He hadn't seen Netto this weak since that battle he'd had with R Laserman, when Nebula had still existed.

Panting heavily, Enzan took the last few steps to the expensive vehicle and threw the door open, dumping Netto unceremoniously on the backseat.

"Dentech Hospital, and step on it," he ordered the driver breathlessly, as he jumped in after him and slammed the door.

--------------------------------------

"Status report Duskman," a voice demanded loudly.

Duskman scowled. The guy could at least show some appreciation, and maybe a bit of concern for him.

"I retrieved the energy of the closest Navi, just as you requested," he said tersely. "You wouldn't believe it though. Of all the navi's and humans that I could have come across, it just had to be Rockman and his Net Op."

"Rockman," repeated the voice coldly.

"Yeah, that's what I said, isn't?" replied Duskman impatiently. "But here's something you really won't believe. When I drained Rockman of his energy, it seems as though his Net Op was also drained of energy."

"Well, this is certainly an interesting development," the voice said quietly. "But also a predictable one."

"Predictable? I don't understa-"

"Of course _you_ wouldn't understand, after all, few people know that Rockman was once human."

"Human?" repeated Duskman, confused.

"Yes, and even more unusual is that he and his Net Op are identical twins."

Duskman contemplated this new development silently. _'Twins… and identical too. Now it all makes sense,'_ he thought.

The figure emerged silently from the shadows and approached the still deteriorating navi arrogantly.

"Yes, but that is of little importance. The energy," he said coldly, coming to a stop behind Duskman.

"Here you are sir," he replied reverently, turning to face a smaller navi, holding out his hand palm face up. A ball of data streams, intertwined like a ball of string, appeared, a glow radiating from its core.

The smaller navi grinned twistedly and grasped the data in his hands. He turned and headed back into the shadows, the eerie glow from the data now illuminating him and the large structure before him. It appeared to be a large, metallic, concave cone, smoothly curving from it's base to it's apex, suspended in midair by wires connected to a large rectangular frame. Placing his hand on the side, he transferred the data into this structure and stood back, waiting.

Duskman jerked in surprise as a giant crack appeared on the cone, accompanied by a sound like a gunshot. More cracks appeared, sending out their destructive tendrils in ever direction, covering the entirety of the structure. Then silence, so thick that it would have been hard for Duskman to breathe, had he been human.

Then it crumbled.

The smaller navi let out a hiss of delight as he stared greedily at what had been revealed.

A green crystal gleamed brightly with the same sort of glow that had come from the data, and in the crystal was a figure too blurred to make out clearly.

"Duskman, you must do one more task before I can grant you're request," the smaller navi said without turning. "There is a program that will unlock this crystal and grant me unmeasurable power, a program that has been recently located and is, as we speak, heading back to SciLabs in the possession of the human known as Hikari Yuuichirou. Retrieve it at all costs." He turned to face his subordinate, his gaze icy.

"Do not fail me."

Duskman bowed.

"I won't… Forte."

--------------------------------------

**Endnotes:** Yup, another chapter finished…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Straight into it…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Rockman.exe, CAPCOM does.

**Dangerous Deceptions!**

Chapter 4

The first thought that occurred to him was that it was dark. Then he realised that his eyes were closed. He struggled to open them, but managed it and stared blearily at the ceiling. It was also dark in the room, but it was lit with the glow of the heart and brainwave monitors as well as other machines, to which he was hooked up with. He also noticed that his breathing was being aided with oxygen, and it was being supplied to him via a tube, which was partially down his throat. It wasn't hurting or uncomfortable, it just felt strange knowing it was there.

Netto turned his head slowly to his right, jumping slightly as he caught sight of his parents. His mother was asleep in the chair next to his bed, and his father was typing on his laptop, a grim expression on his face.

Suddenly the memories of what happened before he passed out hit him. Panicking, he reached out mentally for his twin.

_/Saito Nii-san!/_

_/Netto-kun, thank goodness/_ he responded immediately, letting loose a mental sigh of relief. Netto also relaxed.

_/Are you okay?/ _Rockman asked.

_/Just peachy/_ the younger twin sent sarcastically. _/How long was I out for?/_

Rockman hesitated before replying. _/Four days…/_

Twelve-year-old brown eyes widened in shock. _/FOUR DAYS?!/_

Rockman winced physically, drawing the attention of the scientist currently working on him.

"Did that last operation hurt Rockman?" Yuuichirou asked concernedly.

"Ah, no it's not that Papa, it's just that Netto-kun's awake and not too happy," he answered awkwardly.

_/You wouldn't be happy either if you were in a coma for four days./_ Netto grumbled.

Yuuichirou's eyes snapped up to meet the eyes of his youngest son. He noted amusedly that the boy was looking rather annoyed before standing up and embracing him tightly.

"Netto, thank goodness," he said, squeezing tighter. "You're mother and I were so worried." Netto squirmed uncomfortably. It seemed that his father noticed this, because he released him.

"Speaking of which, I better wake her up," he said softly, walking over to her chair. "She's been here the whole time, you know. I only arrived back yesterday." He shook his wife gently, stirring her into half wakefulness.

"What is it dear," she said wearily.

"Netto's awake," he said softly.

Jumping up, instantly awake, Hikari Haruka threw her arms around her son, sobbing hysterically and hugging him so tightly, that Rockman was able to feel it.

_/Tell her to stop./_

_/Why?/ _the blue Net Navi teased. _/She was worried about you./_

_/She's crushing me!/ _he sent, annoyed.

_/Alright, alright./_

"Ah, Mama, you're hurting Netto-kun."

"Oh," she said, loosening her grip instantly. "Sorry sweetie."

_/I think my ribs are bruised/ _Netto pouted mentally. Rockman laughed.

"I'll go get the doctor," Haruka said, turning and giving Netto another squeeze, much to his annoyance and Rockman's amusement, and rushing out the door.

"I suppose you're wondering how this happened," Hikari-hakase said turning the laptop around so that they could all see each other. He didn't need to ask Rockman what Netto was thinking; it was written all over the boy's face.

"Well from what Rockman has told me about the events at the arcade, it seems as if this Duskman had drained Rockman of most of his energy data. Due to your link, you were also drained of your energy, causing you to fall into a coma for the past four days." He looked at both boys seriously, before continuing.

"When I arrived back in Densan yesterday and went to SciLabs, Rockman's energy had nearly been totally recovered thanks to Meijin. However, a human's energy as you know, does not recover as quickly."

_/So this is like the time when we first Crossfused?/ _Netto asked mentally. Rockman repeated the question aloud.

"Yes and no," he replied. "While Crossfusion draws on the energy of the Net Navi as well as the Net Op, it will expire as soon as there isn't sufficient enough energy to sustain it. The energy that was drained from you both only stopped when Duskman decided to stop draining you. If he had continued, both of you could have died."

Both boys' eyes widened at this. They had of course been aware of this, but hearing it said aloud somehow made it feel more real… and scary. Rockman opened his mouth to ask a question, but was interrupted by the return of Haruka with the doctor and a couple of nurses.

_/Guess it'll have to wait until tomorrow,/_ Netto sent cheekily.

_/I guess so,/ _Rockman thought back, sighing both aloud and mentally.

--------------------------------------

Enzan yawned as he sat silently in front of his desk. The office was dark, the only light emanating from the computer's screen, bathing the boy and the wall behind him in its bluish glow.

_I need another coffee, _he thought absently, glancing at the empty mug next to him. Getting up, he wandered into the lobby to the coffeemaker and set about making himself what could possibly have been his sixth cup that night. He couldn't remember.

"Enzan-sama?" Blues inquired concernedly, appearing on the shoulder of his Net Op. "That much coffee can't be good for you."

"I know," the blue eyed boy sighed. "But I need to get to the bottom of this Blues. Whoever did this to Netto has to pay!"

Blues nodded silently at this and disappeared back into his PET. In moments like this, he knew it was pointless to argue. That didn't stop him from worrying though. Many believed him to be cold and heartless, and the same was said for his Net Op. It wasn't until recently that the wall around Enzan's heart had seemed to have faded away, a change that had been wrought by the many meetings and encounters with Netto.

_I've changed too, _Blues realised. Rockman had definitely shown him that compassion could go a long way, and that things such as friendship and forgiveness were just as important as courage, honour and strength.

"Blues," called Enzan loudly, jerking the red Navi out of his reverie.

"Ah, yes?" he responded quickly. Enzan looked at his PET screen curiously. It had been obvious that Blues had been in deep thought. It wasn't often that he did not answer on the first call.

"I'm about to scan the next files, are you ready?"

--------------------------------------

Alarms sounded shrilly through the cold late afternoon. The sun broke through the cloud to give a final, feeble appearance before the end of the day, its rays dancing off the snowdrifts surrounding the Power Plant. Ignoring this entirely, Laika pulled out his PET, a look of calm determination on his face.

"Plug in, Searchman, Transmission," he said brusquely, pointing his PET at the infrared port imbedded in the door controls just inside the main entrance.

"Scan the area for the threat, Searchman," he ordered.

Silently, the tall military Navi complied, sweeping a well-trained eye over the area. At first glance, there appeared to be nothing wrong, but something caught his eye.

"Threat confirmed," he stated. "A Navi, however it's not attacking or manipulating the core program as expected."

Laika grew suspicious. "It's not?" he asked.

"No, it's a considerable distance from the core," Searchman said worriedly.

"I don't like this," Laika said, also worried. He watched the Navi on screen critically, trying to discern what it was doing, however it was half enshrouded in shadow and difficult to see, even with Searchman's enhanced visual capabilities.

"Attempt to capture," he said. "Battle Chip, Capture Net Bullet, Slot In." Searchman aimed his weapon, carefully lining up his shot.

"Target locked."

He fired the bullet over the distance and, unbelievably, the Navi dodged it, the net bursting harmlessly behind it.

"Impossible," Laika said, gapping at the PET screen.

"Well that was rather rude," drawled the Navi stepping forward into the light. "Looks like I've out stayed my welcome."

"Laika, it's that Navi that attacked Rockman and Netto-san," Searchman said loudly, raising his Scope-gun and aiming quickly.

"Ah, I see my reputation proceeds me," Duskman said, amused. "However, I have all the energy I require and must be going now. See ya."

With a final wave, he disappeared, leaving a stunned silence behind him.

--------------------------------------

**Endnotes: **Sumimasen minna!! It's been forever since I posted up a chapter! Hopefully it's up to scratch for you guys. But have I been ever busy… University is now officially over for the year, and now I have time to be creative… kinda. My computer also decided to stuff up about a month ago.

The Infamous BLUE SCREEN!!! XDD

It still works in safe mode, but that's about it. I dunno how to fix it, so I'm just gonna reboot it. I'm going to my folk's place later today, so hopefully I'll be able to find my recovery disk and restore my laptop to it's former glory!!

I am still unemployed… I've been handing out resumes left, right and centre and I've been consistently turned down, because I have no experience in customer service and relations. In fact, Macca's is starting to look rather attractive right now… Gah!! I hope I get a job soon… :(

Oh, and does anyone know what Searchman calls Laika… cos I can't remember…

Oh and I'd like to extend a HUGE thankyou out to Gaia, who went to the trouble to burn to disk and send me all of Rockman.EXE and the first half of Rockman.EXE Axess. You're an angel Gaia-sama!! I'd also like to thank everyone at WPP for going to the lengths they do to make sure we get to see our favourite series (that's a plural ;)) the way they were ment to be seen!!

Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Well, after a long period of time, I've finally written Chapter 5! I bet you all thought I'd given up on this story, didn't ya? Oh well, I'm a slave to circumstance and laziness (not a good combination, believe me) and I blame them both for me not putting out this chapter sooner. It's been a tough period, but hopefully my current inspiration won't give out on me. _(goes and pleads with her muse)_

Also, it's come to my attention that some people think that Forte is acting out of character... Don't worry, I know this and there IS a reason why. I know what I'm doing... I think. _(sweatdrops)_

Oh well, on with the show... or story.

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Rockman.EXE belong to CAPCOM, Shogakukan and Shopro... definitely don't belong to me, nor do I claim to own them. I'm just borrowing them!!

**Chapter 5**

The dark Navi glanced furtively around, scanning the area for any danger. Not detecting any, Duskman reached forward and placed his hand on the high security firewall surrounding the system.

"Who would have thought that Rockman's data could have been so helpful," he said to no one in particular.

His eyes dulled for a moment as he processed the data, sending it streaming through his right arm and into the virtual barrier before him. He lifted his hand and stared intently at it, stiff with anticipation.

There was a satisfying click, and the firewall opened a portal for him.

"Too easy," he said nonchalantly, walking through the gap. He turned to watch it close behind him. "You'd think that SciLabs would change their password more often."

He strode haughtily up to the next barrier.

_Soon Forte-sama,_ he thought grimly. _Soon you'll have your wish._

-------------------------------------

Enzan looked around the crowded airport impatiently. He sighed and glanced at the clock. It now read 14:53.

"I'm sure it won't be much longer," he muttered to himself. "They did say that the flight had been delayed on take off due to bad weather."

Blues looked on from his PET. His operator looked tired. It had been almost two weeks since the attack on Rockman and Netto. Enzan had been following leads the entire time, leads that always lead to dead ends.

He had, however, taken time off to visit Netto in hospital in the last couple of days. He was doing considerably better, although his energy levels were still alarmingly low. That hadn't stopped him from complaining loudly about the quality of hospital food though. Rockman too, was doing well, making a full recovery thanks to Yuuichirou's and Meijin's efforts. He had also experienced periods of lethargy due to the link.

"Attention, Flight 317 has just landed. Would all disembarking passengers please be sure to collect all bags from the-"

Enzan stopped listening, having just caught sight of a familiar Sharo Net Saviour approaching.

Laika let a small smirk linger on his face as he caught sight of the Vice-President of IPC. His brow furrowed quickly, however, into a look of concern. Fatigue was evident in the boy's posture, and his face was mask-like.

"Hello Laika, it's good to see you again," Enzan said, closing the last few meters between them and grasping the older boy's hand in welcome.

"It's good to be back," he said, shaking his hand firmly.

"We can get going right away," the dual-haired boy said soberly. "Chief Kifune is expecting us."

Laika nodded silently and they turned towards the exit.

-------------------------------------

"Maybe I don't give them enough credit," Duskman muttered darkly, dodging the barrage of blaster shots being fired at him. He'd breached the fifth firewall before he had been noticed. Luckily for him, they hadn't figured out how he'd managed to penetrate this far, allowing him to bypass the next three firewalls while avoiding the majority of the security Navis. He'd hit a bit of a snag at the latest firewall in the form of the Net Police's standard Navis, who had managed to follow him through.

"Shimatta," he cursed as a blaster bolt singed his left glove. His eyes darkened menacingly. Summoning his sword, he pointed it at the ground and cried out "Fissure!"

Security and Net Police Navi alike let out yells of surprise and fear as they fell down into the abyss. Letting out a grunt of satisfaction, Duskman proceeded to the last firewall and uploaded the passcode into it.

-------------------------------------

The automated voice echoed around the building accompanied by the standard klaxon siren.

Enzan and Laika jumped out of the limo as fast as they could and bolted through the front doors of the Science Labs, startling the already frazzled staff. Coming to a halt at the reception the two boys pointed their PET's at the terminal, plugging in their two Navi's, then hurriedly proceeded to the elevator.

-------------------------------------

Yuuichirou typed furiously on the keyboard in front of him, trying desperately to erect some sort of defence to the data that he had so recently uploaded into the SciLabs mainframe. A terrible mistake, he now realised, as his typing speed increased. But his excitement at the discovery of this lost data and need to decipher it, along with the distractions caused by his worry over his two sons' conditions and his need to reassure his wife that all would be fine, had finally culminated in the current situation.

He noted dimly that two Navi's that he recognised had appeared amongst the Security and Net Police Navis, but tried not to let it distract him. He also ignored the two young Net Saviours as they came bursting into the room a couple of minutes later. They had a job to do, and he had his.

He smiled grimly as the last of the code was typed on the computer, executing the program immediately and being rewarded as the firewall appeared around the data. He sighed with relief, briefly stretching, before reaching down to his bag and pulling out his laptop, connecting it with the terminal.

The easy part was over. Now came the hard part, downloading all the data before the renegade Navi breached this firewall too.

-------------------------------------

Blues's eyes narrowed under his visor as he scanned the area in front of him. He detected severe damage to the system firewalls as well as the energy output of the intruding navi. Detecting the disturbance was one thing. Pinpointing its location was something else. Blues glanced sideways at Searchman, whose expression had darkened as he activated his locator, scanning the area.

"Target acquired," he muttered, dropping to one knee and carefully taking aim. "Permission to fire?"

"Affirma-"

"Wait!"

Laika turned to the scientist, frowning slightly.

"Only if he breaks through," Yuuichirou snapped, causing everyone in the vicinity to turn and stare at him in shock. The usually mild-mannered man had spoken in such a way that he commanded respect and immediate obedience.

Laika hesitated for a moment, before turning back to Searchman.

"Stand by," he said quietly.

Searchman grimaced and acknowledged the order, never taking his sights off the intruder.

"Is it the same navi you encountered in Sharo?" Blues asked impassively.

"Yes."

"Then that's the same navi that attacked Netto and Rockman," said Enzan, anger creeping into his voice.

"We'll have to be quick," Laika said, turning to the younger Net Savior and regarding him seriously. "This Navi's speed is incredible. He was able to dodge one of Searchman's attacks with ease."

'_He won't get away this time,'_ Enzan thought to himself, as he nodded and turned his attention back to his PET.

-------------------------------------

"Meiru-chan? What are you doing here?!" Netto exclaimed loudly, sitting up quickly in his bed.

"Delivering your homework," she said grinning mischievously at the boy before her.

"WHAT?!" he yelled in disbelief. "I still get homework?"

"Of course, Netto-kun," Rockman said, smiling at the obvious annoyance of his operator. "Did you really think that you'd get out of it?" he added, cocking an eyebrow.

Meiru and Roll both giggled as Netto glared at the PET screen.

"Honestly Netto," Meiru said, shaking her head. "It's not like Mariko-sensei would let you fall behind."

She approached his bed and dumped three textbooks and a notepad on the bed.

"You think she'd let me off just this once," the brunette muttered under his breath.

"But she is letting you off," Roll commented. "You only have to study Japanese, Math and English. She said she'd let the rest slide."

Netto groaned and flopped back onto his pillows. He felt the bed sink slightly as Meiru sat down on his covers a few seconds later. Silence fell in the hospital room, the only noise coming from the steady beeping of Netto's heart monitor.

"Netto..."

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" she asked concernedly. "And be honest."

"I'm fine," he said, glancing up at the ceiling.

Meiru remained silent for a while, glancing down at her feet which were dangling just above the floor. Suddenly she jumped to her feet. Netto sat up slowly and watched as she made her way to the door.

/Were_ you being honest with her?/_ Rockman voice asked solemnly in his mind.

_/Of course I was.../_

_/Netto-kun.../_

There was a slight pause as a flood of confused emotions surged through the link. Concern, protectiveness, guilt and... fear?

_/What she doesn't know can't hurt her./_

_/That's unusually mature for you./_ he teased, a smile appearing on his face as he felt his twin's stab of annoyance.

_/Shut up./_

Meiru stopped at the door and glanced back at the brunette and his navi. She noted with slight amusement, Netto's irritation and Rockman's mirth. It always amazed her at how close the two of them were. She had wondered on occasion if they were aware that their emotions, when mentally communicating, showed on their faces. Probably not, she thought as Netto's irritated expression changed into a pout. She turned away to hide the smile that had covered her face.

"Netto," she called, her back to the room. "Get better soon, okay?"

-------------------------------------

**Endnotes: **I hope that this isn't too disjointed... I wrote the first part ages ago, but the second part was only written just now. They're both written pretty late... it's 2:45am right now _(sweatdrops)_ I don't know why, but my imagination and creativity seem to magnify when it's late, or when I'm extremely tired. Too bad I'm usually too tired to get my ideas down...


End file.
